Ce que j'ai toujours voulu te dire
by Snarry91
Summary: Pour alléger sa peine, Harry décide de coucher sur papier les sentiments qu'il ressent pour son professeur de potion. Mais Hermione, qui ne supporte plus de voir son ami déprimer, va s'arranger pour que Snape tombe malencontreusement sur ce fameux papier.


**Titre : **Ce Que J'ai Toujours Voulu Te Dire

**Auteur : **Snarry91

**Bêta correctrice : **Archimède

**Résumé : **Pour alléger sa peine, Harry décide de coucher sur papier les sentiments qu'il ressent pour son professeur de potion. Mais Hermione, qui ne supporte plus de voir son ami déprimer, va s'arranger pour que Snape tombe malencontreusement sur ce fameux papier.

_« Vous me haïssez depuis ma naissance, vous m'humiliez dès que vous en avez l'occasion. Et moi, je vous ai rendu la pareille. Je vous ai haï plus que Voldemort lui même, en même temps comment pouvais-je faire autrement ? Depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard vous n'avez de cesse de me critiquer constamment, à chaque faux pas, chaque fois que l'on se croise, dans vos cours… et j'en passe ! Vous ne n'avez même pas laissé le temps de comprendre que déjà j'étais votre souffre douleur. Alors je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de vous détester. Vous en prendre à moi alors que je ne vous connaissais pas, me faire passer pour un moins que rien… vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Mais les choses ont changé aujourd'hui._

_Quand vous avez crus mourir, vous m'avez demandé de prendre vos souvenirs et c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai enfin su qui vous étiez vraiment, comment Dumbledore vous à demander de mettre fin à ses jours déjà comptés, comment depuis le début vous avez tout fait pour me sauver dès que je me mettais en danger, comment vous avez aimé ma mère et surtout comment mon père avait été odieux avec vous, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas… pourquoi vous me haïssiez tant ? J'aurais aimé comprendre avant d'aller affronter Voldemort, mais l'heure était passée et il fallait que j'y aille pour mes parents, pour Sirius, Dumbledore et tous les autres, mais aussi pour vous. Pour ne pas que vous soyez mort en vain._

_Je me suis battu pour la liberté et j'ai vaincu. Je l'avais enfin tué, Neville avait réussi à tuer Nagini et j'ai profité du moment de faiblesse que__ Voldemort__ à ressenti au moment où le dernier morceau de son âme a été détruit pour lancer l'Avada._

_Ensuite je suis rentré au château et j'ai vu votre corps que mes amis avaient pris soin de ramener dans la grande salle. Je me suis agenouillé devant vous et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues depuis la mort de Dumbledore. J'ai craqué en réalisant que plus jamais rien ne serait comme avant. Trop de choses se sont brusquement écroulées en moi. Puis j'ai vu votre main. Au début j'étais persuadé d'avoir rêvé mais quand vous avez bougé vos doigts une seconde fois, j'ai su que tout n'était pas perdu. J'ai alors repensé à une phrase que le directeur m'avait dit un jour, "A Poudlard, toute aide sera apportée à ceux qui en auront besoin" et la j'ai compris qu'il restait un petit espoir, j'ai imploré Fumseck parce que cela me semblait évident. C'était comme si j'avais pris de la potion "Felix Felicis", je savais ce que je devais faire._

_Et il est venu, Fumseck est arrivé et à verser quelques larmes sur vos plaies qui se sont refermées immédiatement. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était l'ampleur de vos blessures qui ont fait que vous êtes resté deux mois dans un coma magique. Et durant ces deux mois je suis resté à vos cotés venant dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Je suis allé également au ministère de la magie pour vous innocenter. Pour obtenir gain de cause, j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous déplaira surement, vous fera même probablement hurler ou que sais-je ? J'ai montré vos souvenirs au nouveau Ministre de la Magie Arthur Weasley et le soir même, vous étiez libre. _

_Au moment de votre réveil vous m'avez regardé et m'avez remercié et puis par la suite vous êtes redevenus vous même, à savoir : La terreur des cachots._

_Vous avez repris votre poste de professeur de potions et mes camarades et moi même avons refait une septième année à Poudlard, mais une chose avait changé, j'étais tombé amoureux de vous. Ou plutôt de l'homme que vous m'avez laissé entrapercevoir au travers de vos souvenirs mais aussi de celui que j'ai veillé durant son coma et qui m'a remercié le jour de son réveil._

_Aujourd'hui, cela fait maintenant trois mois, trois mois que je souffre de vous entendre me dénigrer et m'humilier. Et j'en ai assez…"_

Je posai enfin ma plume et pliai la lettre que je ne donnerais jamais à son destinataire. Coucher mes pensées sur papier me faisait du bien.

J'avais pris l'habitude depuis la fin de la guerre de m'isoler dans la salle sur demande qui était devenue un lieu que j'aimais tout particulièrement pour son calme, seul Ron et Hermione savaient où me trouver lorsque je n'étais nul part dans le château.

Penser à eux me rappela que j'avais cours dans dix minutes et qui plus est, un cours de potion. Je sortis en courant de la salle et au bout du couloir, tombais nez à nez avec Hermione qui trouvant le temps long était venue me chercher.

- Harry ! On a cours avec Snape dans dix minutes, dépêche toi ! S'écria Hermione à bout de souffle. Visiblement, elle avait couru pour venir le chercher.

- Désolé Mione… je n'avais pas vus l'heure. Fit Harry d'un air contrit.

- C'est bon maintenant que tu es là on peut y aller. Déclara Hermione l'attrapant par le poignet et en le tirant à sa suite. Puis elle remarqua la lettre. Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta main ?

- Oh c'est rien. Répondis-je en fourrant précipitamment la lettre dans mon sac, comment avais-je pu oublier de la ranger ! Bien sur Hermione savait ce que je ressentais pour Snape, à vrai dire elle l'avait deviné dès le début _"Tu es amoureux de Snape, je le vois à la façon dont tu le regardes Harry" _M'avait elle dit un jour où nous étions seuls dans la salle commune.

Et parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie je lui avais tout raconté, bien sur je n'en ai pas parlé à Ron, il est mon meilleur ami aussi mais il n'aurait pas eu autant de compréhension qu'Hermione.

- Bon allons-y ou nous allons vraiment finir par être en retard !

Nous arrivions aux cachots lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta soudain.

- Oh non… mince. Écoute, ne m'attends pas Harry, j'ai oublié un livre et il faut absolument que j'aille le chercher !

- Mais Hermione tu vas arriver en retard au cours de potions !

- Harry c'est la première fois en sept ans que je serai en retard, je ne pense pas que Snape sera aussi odieux avec moi qu'il le sera avec toi si tu arrive en retard encore une fois.

- Bon ok j'y vais. Mais essaye de te dépêcher ok ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je serai revenue avant même que vous ne soyez assis !

Et sur cette dernière parole, elle partit en direction de la salle commune de Gryffindor.

Mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est qu'Hermione n'avait pas du tout oublié son livre. D'ailleurs comment aurait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Non. En fait elle avait fait venir à elle la lettre d'Harry à l'aide d'un "Accio" informulé pendant qu'ils couraient aux cachots. Harry n'avait rien remarqué bien sur. Mais il fallait dire que ces temps-ci, il ne remarquait jamais rien, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione s'arrêta à l'angle du couloir et déplia la lettre, bien sur elle s'en voulait un peu de violer l'intimité de son meilleur ami mais elle ne supportait pas de le voir déprimer de jours en jours. Il ne mangeait plus, dormait très peu et cela se voyait aux cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux et à ses vêtements qui commençaient à devenir trop grand pour lui.

Quand elle eut fini de lire la lettre, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. La lettre ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. Elle sut alors immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prit soin de signer le prénom de son ami avant de la replier et de la ranger soigneusement dans son sac. Aujourd'hui ils avaient des devoirs à rendre et elle s'arrangerait pour donner malencontreusement la lettre à son professeur en même temps. Pour elle cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait agir et vite.

Comme promis, Hermione arriva avant même que le professeur ne referme la porte, non sans recevoir un regard noir du dit professeur. Elle alla s'asseoir sans dire un mot et le cours commença.

Mon cours de potion s'était relativement bien passé mais il était de plus en plus difficile pour moi de ne pas réagir et pleurer comme un Poufsouffle quand Snape me crachait ses insultes à la figure. Une chose me redonnait le sourire cependant, nous étions vendredi soir, les cours étaient finis et nous avions une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue pour le lendemain.

Après diner nous étions montés dans la salle commune pour nous détendre après une dure semaine. Hermione s'était installée sur un fauteuil et lisait un livre tandis que Ron et moi même étions entrain de jouer aux échecs.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je réfléchissais à mon prochain coup lorsque le silence fut rompu par un bruit que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Je levai alors les yeux du jeu et c'est la que je le vis, un magnifique Hibou noir comme l'ébène attendait derrière la fenêtre que quelqu'un vienne enfin lui ouvrir, ce que fit Seamus quelques secondes après. Le hibou s'approcha de moi, déposa une lettre sur mes genoux et repartit aussitôt.

Je me demandais qui pouvait bien m'écrire à cette heure-ci étant donner que mes amis étaient présents et que je ne connaissais personne à l'extérieur qui soit susceptible de m'envoyer du courrier. Me concentrant sur la lettre, je ne vis pas le regard plein d'espoir de ma meilleure amie.

Quand j'ouvris enfin la lettre, je sentis une pointe de peur s'immisçait en moi en reconnaissant l'écriture du maître des potions. Qu'avais-je encore fait ?

_« Monsieur Potter,_

_Il me semble que nous devons parler de certaines choses. Rendez-vous demain soir à 20h dans mon bureau._

_S.S »_

_« Nous devons parler de certaines choses. »_

_« Certaines choses » _Que voulait-il dire ? Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'entendis Hermione me demander d'une voix douce :

- De qui est cette lettre Harry ?

- De Snape, il veut me parler et me demande de venir dans son bureau demain soir. Répondis-je d'une voix blanche. _"Pourquoi ?"_ Pensais-je.

- Ben mon vieux tu n'as pas de chances, il ne va jamais te lâcher ce sale bâtard graisseux ! Dit Ron d'un ton compatissant dans l'espoir de me rassurer ce qui bien évidement ne marcha pas. À chaque fois que Ron parlait comme ça de **lui**, c'était comme-ci on m'enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur, heureusement Hermione intervint avant que je ne réponde a mon frère de cœur.

- Ron tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il lui veut, ne commence pas à t'énerver. Souffla Hermione d'un air sévère.

- Oui c'est vrai je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais Mione… commença Ron en se levant.

- Bon moi je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué. Fis-je avant que Ron ne puisse dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait tout juste à dire. Bonne nuit.

Sa réaction surprit Ron qui ne comprit pas mais accepta le fait qu'Harry était crevé et veuille dormir. Après tout qui voudrait se retrouver seul avec Snape ? "Certainement pas moi !" se dit-il.

- Bonne nuit mon vieux.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Le dénommé Harry ne vit jamais le sourire victorieux d'Hermione.

Après une nuit agitée, je me levai et allai prendre une douche pour détendre mes muscles. Une fois fait, je m'habillais simplement avec un jean foncé et un pull de couleur blanc puis je pris la direction de la grande salle pour aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui devaient surement m'attendre.

- Bonjour. Lançai-je en m'asseyant à côté du roux.

- Bonjour Harry. Fit Hermione sans lever la tête de son journal. Puis elle leva le regard quelques secondes plus tard et s'exclama brusquement. Par Merlin tu as une mine affreuse !

Je ne répondis pas, je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans une telle conversation en sachant que mon amie voudrait savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi.

Je passais donc le reste du petit déjeuner à fuir le regard de ma meilleure amie qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Alors pour essayer de ne pas lui donner l'occasion de me faire parler, j'engageais une conversation avec Ron et Seamus pour oublier et détourner l'attention.

C'est le ventre plein et en pleine forme que nous nous rendions à Pré-au-Lard.

L'après-midi était riche en fous rires entre les gamineries de Ron et Seamus au magasin de chez Honeyduckes, Hermione qui ne cessait de les sermonner car ils n'arrêtaient pas de goûter tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main et encore pleins d'autres choses. Cela me faisait tellement de bien de rire. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir autant ri depuis des années. Mais il faut dire qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais plus à me préoccuper d'un Mage Noir qui voulait me tuer. Mais c'était surtout être avec mes amis comme n'importe quel jeune de mon âge, m'amuser tout en étant insouciant de ce qui m'entourait, ça c'était ce qui me rendait heureux.

C'est pourquoi avant de retourner au château nous décidions de nous arrêter aux Trois Balais pour prendre une Bière au Beurre bien méritée.

En entrant, je vis Ron et Seamus se précipiter vers Mme Rosmerta. Leur réaction m'arracha un rire et je vis Hermione lever les yeux au ciel face à leurs réactions. D'un commun accord nous décidâmes de nous installer en attendant les deux qui avaient été rejoins par Dean et Neville sans même que l'on ne s'en rende compte.

Hermione en profita pour me trainer dans un coin de la salle isolé des oreilles indiscrètes mais tout de même assez visible pour que les autres puissent nous retrouver après. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi autant d'engouement mais je l'a laissais faire, trop heureux de ma journée et de pouvoir souffler un peu pour protester. Seulement, une fois installés, je me rendis compte d'une chose : Hermione me fixait avec un regard qui voulait dire "Tu sais que je sais alors ne nie pas". Enfin, je l'interprétai de cette manière. Après tout, elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien.

- Bien, je profite que nous soyons seuls pour pouvoir te parler car je sais très bien – et ce n'est pas la peine de le nier ! – que tu aurais tout fais pour m'éviter si l'occasion s'était présentée ! Fit Hermione avec un air de reproche.

- Tu penses vraiment ça de moi Mione ? Mais enfin jamais je n'oserai faire…

- Harry ! S'écria ma meilleure amie d'un ton furieux.

- Oui ? Fis-je avec un sourire innocent.

- Arrête immédiatement Harry James Potter ! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu es en train de faire et gagner du temps ne t'aidera en rien à moins que tu ne veuilles que Ron sache de quoi nous parlons ? Finit-elle avec un air moqueur sur le visage.

Cela me refroidit sur le champ et je me dis que de toute façon, je ne pouvais y échapper et puis connaissant Hermione, elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

- Bon très bien… Soupirai-je. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu es désespérant Harry. Souffla-t-elle. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière. Et ne m'interromps pas ! Coupa-t-elle en levant la main alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour la contredire. Je te connais trop Harry. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux, las.

- Je ne comprends pas Mione. Murmurai-je. Pourquoi veut-il me voir maintenant ? De quoi veut-il parler ? Je n'ai rien à lui dire !

Bon d'accord c'était un peu me mentir à moi-même mais je ne me voyais pas lui avouer mes sentiments surtout que je ne savais pas la raison de cette lettre ! C'est alors qu'en regardant ma meilleure amie d'un regard désespéré que je me rendis compte que celle-ci affichait un regard penaud. Je plissai alors les yeux.

- Hermione ? Dis-je d'un ton dangereusement bas. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire par hasard ?

Je la vis fuir mon regard puis elle inspira fortement avant de me fixer de nouveau avec un air déterminé. J'eus la sensation que ce qui suivrait n'allait pas me plaire.

- J'attends. Fis-je en croisant les doigts sur la table pour me donner contenance.

Ce geste ne lui échappa pas et elle sourit légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron s'assurant que celui-ci était toujours au bar avant de se pencher vers moi.

- Et bien pour te dire Harry, je sais de quoi le professeur Snape veut te parler ce soir.

Mon sang se glaça. Comment ? Voyant que je n'ouvrais pas la bouche, elle enchaina :

- Tu te souviens d'hier matin quand je t'ai prétexté que je devais aller chercher un livre au dortoir ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Tu m'as déjà vu oublier un livre Harry ?

Et la je commençai à avoir peur. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

- Ecoute Harry, si j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais, c'est uniquement pour ton bien d'accord ? Commença-t-elle à dire précipitamment. Je t'aime énormément et…

- Hermione…

- Tu es mon frère de cœur et tout ce que je veux…

- C'est te voir heureux et puis…

- Hermione ! Finis-je par crier.

- J'ai lu la lettre que tu as écrite hier et je me suis permis de la glisser dans mon devoir que je lui ai rendu. Fit-elle d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

J'étais tout simplement horrifié. Mortifié même. Comment avait-elle pu me faire une chose pareille ?

- Mais… mais… Hermione comment… je… et… tu… Snape…

- J'en ai assez de te voir te morfondre pour lui Harry ! Il fallait que quelqu'un agisse.

Je lui lançais un regard noir face à sa déclaration mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Tu vas de plus en plus mal Harry et ne dis pas le contraire ! Gronda-t-elle.

Le haussement de son ton attira l'attention de quelques personnes autour de nous auquel je jetai un regard tout aussi noir qu'ils les dissuadèrent d'essayer d'écouter. Pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de problème, je lançai un sort de silence autour de nous et redonnai mon attention sur ma future ex-meilleure amie.

- Je. Vais. Parfaitement. Bien. Dis-je d'un ton tranchant en détachant chaque mot.

- NON C'EST FAUX !

J'écarquillai les yeux avec force tant son brusque excès de voix me surpris.

- Tu crois que je ne vois rien ? Mais tu te trompes ! Tu ne manges presque plus, tu ne souris plus, tu parles moins… Harry je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Finit-elle dans un souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler. Chuchotai-je, pas sûr de pouvoir parler normalement à voix haute.

- Et comment ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je réfléchissais à tout ce que cela impliquer. Snape était désormais au courant. J'avais donc deux options : dans le meilleur des cas, mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques et Snape voulait juste me le faire comprendre en douceur. Dans le pire des cas, il voulait m'humilier encore plus que ce qu'il ne le faisait déjà et là, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. J'en fis d'ailleurs part à Hermione.

- Et pourquoi tes sentiments ne seraient pas partagés ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Aucune chance Mione. On parle de Snape.

- Peut-être Harry mais tu lui as ouvert ton cœur. Et malgré les apparences et ce que tout le monde peut penser, Snape est avant tout humain. Fit-elle remarquer sagement.

Cela me surprit. Mais c'est vrai que dis comme ça… Je lançai un regard plein d'espoir à ma meilleure amie qui me sourit en retour.

- D'accord. Commençai-je en essayant de conserver mon calme. Mais en admettant que ça ne soit pas réciproque, je fais quoi ?

- Tu gardes la tête haute. Tu es Harry Potter non ? Alors tu lui montreras que ce qu'un Potter veut, il se bat pour l'avoir. Comme l'a fait ton père pour ta mère.

Je plongeai alors dans mes pensées, laissant mon esprit vagabonder pour trouver une solution à chaque scénario possible qui pourrait arriver. Mais ce que venait de dire ma meilleure amie m'avait remonté le moral. Après tout, j'étais certes un Potter mais qui avait eu pour parrain un Black et surtout : qui avait failli finir à Slytherin.

- Ben alors mon pote, qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Me demanda Ron en arrivant avec un plateau remplit de Bière au Beurre. Il s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione pendant que Seamus Dean et Neville prenait place sur les chaises de mon côté de la table.

- Rien, Ron. Rien.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Nous étions de retour dans la Salle Commune que nous avions commencé une partie de Bataille Explosive qui n'en finissait pas. Je m'amusais tellement que je réussis à en oublier le rendez-vous que j'avais avec Snape qui me revint en pleine figure quand Hermione me fit remarquer que j'allais être en retard si je ne me dépêchais pas.

Complètement paniqué, je me levai en trombe et partis sans même un regard vers mes amis qui me criaient de courir vite si je ne voulais que Snape abatte une malédiction sur ma tête. Mais le regard confiant de mon amie me redonna du courage.

Je détalais les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots en prenant soin d'éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne qui faisaient leur ronde dans les couloirs.

C'est essoufflé et tremblant que j'arrivai devant la porte sombre du bureau du maître des potions.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de frapper. Snape me toisa avant de cracher :

- Et bien Potter il ne vous suffit plus d'arriver en retard à mes cours, vous vous permettez maintenant d'arriver en retard à mes rendez-vous ! Entrez !

Je pénétrai dans le bureau et fus surpris de voir mon professeur se diriger vers ce qu'il semblait être ses appartements, Il interrompit mes réflexions quand il dit :

- Suivez-moi Potter ne restez pas planter là comme un piquet, vous avez l'air encore plus idiot !

Je le suivis dans les appartements et fus surpris du confort de la pièce que j'imaginais grise et froide. Sur ma droite se trouvait une cheminée d'où les flammes réchauffaient agréablement la pièce. Devant celle-ci, il y avait deux fauteuils identiques qui étaient disposés de façon à ce que l'on puisse discuter tout en regardant les flammes dans la cheminée. Sur ma gauche, une immense bibliothèque abritait des centaines de livres qui n'attendaient plus qu'un lecteur et enfin, en face de moi, il y avait deux portes que je supposais être celle de la chambre et celle de la salle de bain.

Je revins à la réalité quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés.

- Asseyez-vous. Me cracha Snape en me montrant les fauteuils. Je m'exécutais en le regardant aller vers son bureau dont il en sortit une feuille qu'il me jeta sur les genoux. Quand je compris de quoi il s'agissait, je devins rouge de gêne.

- Pouvez-vous me dire, Potter, ce que cette lettre faisait sur mon bureau au beau milieu des devoirs que je vous avez donné à faire ?

Je regardais la lettre et ne pouvais pas m'en détacher. Pour le coup, je ne savais plus que penser. C'était une chose d'en avoir parlé avec Hermione durant l'après-midi, cela en était une autre de se retrouver devant le fait accomplit. Heureusement qu'elle m'avait avoué la vérité car je crois que j'aurais fais un malheur. Mais je fus brusquement rattrapé par la réalité : le maître des potions connaissait les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. J'écarquillai les yeux face au choc. _"Pourtant ça n'est pas comme si j'étais déjà au courant ? Alors pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Bon ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer Harry. Respire un grand coup et tu improvises."_

- Répondez ! Visiblement, Snape commençait à perdre son sang froid.

- J...Je ne sais pas professeur. Fis-je penaud.

- Vous ne savez pas ? Susurra Snape d'un ton doucereux. Trop doucereux même. Qu'espériez-vous faire en écrivant une telle chose ? Vous foutre de ma gueule ? Étais-ce pour m'humilier comme votre salop de père ? Se mit-il à crier, me faisant par la même occasion sursauter.

Mais en entendant ces paroles, ma colère surpassa mon angoisse.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre Snape d'être un sale bâtard !

- Qu'avez-vous osé dire Potter ?

- Vous avez très bien compris ce que j'ai dit PROFESSEUR ! Je n'en peux plus que vous me compariez sans cesse à mon père, je ne suis pas James Potter ! Quand allez-vous vous en rendre compte ? Oui j'ai écris cette lettre ET non je ne comptais pas vous la donner. Le fait quelle soit arrivée entre vos mains était visiblement une erreur mais j'aurais pensé que vous valiez mieux que ça ! Mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne suis pas fou. A l'origine je ne vous l'aurais jamais donné en sachant que vous me détestez depuis que je suis né. J'ai seulement pensé que j'avais droit au bonheur après tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé depuis que je suis rentré dans le monde sorcier ! Et pour répondre à votre question : non je ne veux pas me foutre de votre gueule ou vous humilier, je suis bien tombé amoureux de vous ! Je vous aime professeur. Mais je me demande toujours comment de toutes les personnes que je connaisse j'ai pu tomber amoureux de VOUS !

J'avais enchainé mes paroles sans même reprendre mon souffle, trop énerver pour ça. Voyant que Snape n'avait aucune réaction, je commençais à partir quand il me rattrapa par l'épaule et me retourna puis me dit :

- En effet Potter, je serais également curieux de savoir ! Bien que je ne comprenne pas vos sentiments à mon égard, il s'emblerait que je n'en sois pas indifférent. Votre lettre, je dois vous l'avouer, m'a semblé honnête et m'a... touché... Mais même si vous ne me laissez pas indifférent c'est impossible Potter. Vous êtes mon élève et une relation entre nous serait catastrophique si elle venait à être découverte. Et de plus, de par mon âge, je pourrais être votre père Potter.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas mon père... Lui répondis-je sur un ton que j'aurais souhaité moins suppliant.

En voyant son regard, je compris qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter de cela ce soir. Mais foi de Potter, je ne le laisserais pas gagner aussi facilement ! Hermione avait raison, il y avait bien une petite part d'humanité chez mon professeur anciennement honnis.

Je repensais à la phrase qu'Hermione m'avait dite aux trois balais "Tu lui montreras que ce qu'un Potter veut, il se bat pour l'avoir."

Reprenant confiance en moi, je tournai les talons pour partir. Mais arrivé sur le pas de la porte, je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour planter mon regard émeraude au regard onyx et je déclarai d'une vois sensuelle :

- Bonne nuit... Professeur Snape, à demain.

-Dehors Potter ! Gronda-t-il avant de se diriger à grands pas vers son bureau.

Je franchis enfin la porte sans un regard en arrière mais avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Je n'avais en effet pas loupé le rose qui lui était monté aux joues et son regard amusé, bien qu'il se soit empressé de reconstituer son masque de professeur froid et sarcastique que tout le monde lui connaissait.

Une fois dans les couloirs, je marchais sans direction précise. Ce soir s'était déroulé un grand moment pour moi. Mes sentiments étaient partagés. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de mon corps. J'étais heureux. Seulement il y avait une différence entre le fait qu'ils soient partagés et les vivre pleinement. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à convaincre mon futur amant, car oui il le serait foi de Potter, qu'une relation entre nous était envisageable et ceux, quoiqu'en pensent les autres. Il fallait que je trouve comment lui faire changer d'avis. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Je décidais alors d'aller faire un tour dans le parc avant de rentrer pour souffler un peu, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je me décidai à remonter dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, non sans me faire gronder par la Grosse Dame que j'avais dû réveiller. J'y retrouvai Hermione qui m'avait attendu et allai la rejoindre, appréciant la chaleur que dégageait la cheminée.

- Harry ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-elle avec précipitation si tôt qu'elle me vit avancer vers elle.

Je souris devant son empressement et m'installai confortablement dans mon fauteuil avant de lui répondre:

-Et bien... Il...Il partage mes senti...

-Oh Harry je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Fit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Et com...

Je levai la main pour lui signaler que je n'avais pas fini elle s'excusa et je repris :

-Il partage mes sentiments, mais il ne veut pas entendre parler de relation entre nous à cause du règlement qui interdit les relations professeurs/élèves et de la différence d'âge. Mais je compte bien le faire changer d'avis et je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour y arriver ! Dis-je avec détermination.

-Et bien Harry, je te souhaite bon courage ! Dit-elle solennellement ce qui nous fit éclater de rire.

C'est avec le sourire et empli d'espoir que je montai me coucher. Demain commençait ma mission : "Faire flancher Severus Snape" et Merlin savait que ce n'était pas de tout repos.

Cette nuit là, je dormis très peu. Je n'avais pas cessé de faire des rêves pas très catholiques me mettant en action avec Snape. C'est donc fatigué que j'allai me préparer pour la journée en choisissant avec soin les vêtements que j'allais mettre. Un sourire sadique illumina mon visage en constatant le jour que nous étions : Dimanche donc pas de robe de sorcier.

Je choisis un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise de soie verte que j'avais acheté pour le bal de Noël qui avait eu lieu l'année dernière. Seulement quand j'avais acheté cette tenue, je ne savais pas que je ne pourrais pas être à Poudlard pour ma septième année. C'était donc l'occasion de l'essayer. Je mis des lentilles de contact qu'Hermione m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire et essayai tant bien que mal de dompter mes cheveux.

Une fois que je jugeai être fin prêt, je descendis dans la Grande Salle et me dirigeai vers Ron et Hermione en m'efforçant d'ignorer les regards surpris et les murmures incessants des élèves présents. Mon regard dériva vers la table des professeurs et s'accrocha aux deux lacs noirs de mon professeur. Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restai là à le fixer mais la voix de Ron me sortit de ma torpeur.

-Hé Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à regarder Snape comme ça ? Et puis pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça ? Oh je sais ! Dis-moi tout : qui est l'heureuse élue ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

-Et bien désolé de te décevoir Ron, mais il n'y a personne. Je me suis simplement dit que ce serait dommage d'avoir acheter ces vêtements pour rien. Lui répondis-je en prenant soin d'éviter de répondre à sa question concernant Snape et priant Merlin pour que Ron ne remarque rien. Merlin devait être de mon coté car Ron haussa les épaules et reporta son attention à son assiette pleine. Hermione me fit un clin d'œil et déclara :

-Ron, tu n'as pas oublié que tu devais venir avec moi à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ? Mes recherches sur les propriétés du sang de dragon ne peuvent plus attendre !

Ron leva la tête de son bacon avec un air résigné.

- Non Mione je n'ai pas oublié ! Harry tu viens avec nous hein ? Me demanda-t-il suppliant.

-Je suis désolé Ron mais j'avais prévu d'aller voler un peu aujourd'hui.

J'avais un peu honte de lui mentir et de le laisser seul à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, mais je voulais commencer ma "mission" le plus vite possible et je ne pourrais rien entreprendre si Ron était avec moi.

-Oh... d'accord. Me répond-t-il déçu.

Le petit déjeuner fini, Hermione entraina de force le pauvre Ron à la bibliothèque pendant que je me dirigeais vers les cachots. J'avais décidé de demander des cours particuliers de potions. Ça ne m'enchantais que très peu mais je m'étais dit qu'il valait mieux joindre l'utile à l'agréable. En effet il serait utile d'avoir des cours de rattrapage en potions pour pouvoir faire une formation d'Auror et agréable de me retrouver seul avec Snape pour le rendre complètement dingue.

Je fus surpris de me rendre compte que j'étais déjà arrivé quand je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la classe. Je n'avais pas fais attention au trajet tellement mes pensées avaient dérivé vers des yeux noirs et un corps à damner un saint.

Je secouai la tête et frappai trois coups à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur mon professeur de Potion.

-Potter, que faites-vous devant ma porte un dimanche matin alors que vous devriez être avec vos amis entrain de je ne sais quoi faire ? Me cracha-t-il avec hargne en guise de salut.

-Bon...bonjour professeur, je...je...

-Venez-en au fait Potter ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire que d'écouter vos babillages! fit Snape avec impatience.

Je me demandai à ce moment précis si c'était une bonne idée de lui demander des cours de rattrapage. Mais en bon Gryffindor, je me lançai tête baissée et posai enfin la question.

- Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me donner des cours de rattrapage en potion... Professeur ! Rajoutai-je précipitamment.

- Et pourquoi donc ferais-je une chose pareille Potter ? Me répondit-il perplexe.

Son air étonné et sa voix un brin suspicieuse auraient pu me faire rire si je n'en avais pas été la cause.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains (après tout je ne suis pas un Gryffindor pour rien) pour lui répondre :

- Et bien comme vous devez le savoir je souhaiterais devenir Auror mais je n'ai pas le niveau suffisant en potion monsieur.

-En effet Potter c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Bien que cela soit une mission pratiquement impossible, j'accepte ! Vous viendrez donc tous les soirs de la semaine après le dîner. Me répondit-il.

J'étais stupéfait et heureux mais je pris soin de ne pas le lui montrer plus que nécessaire. Il serait bête de tout gâcher maintenant alors que la base de mon plan se mettait en place. Je décidai de prendre congé et de lui laisser un peu de répit avant demain.

- Et bien merci professeur ! Je… je vais y aller maintenant. Au revoir. Fis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie avec un ton le plus neutre possible.

- Au revoir Potter. Oh et Potter ! M'appela-t-il me faisant me retourner avec une lueur interrogatrice.

-Oui professeur ?

- Jolie chemise. Me lança-t-il avec un rictus malicieux.

Je m'autorisai à rougir avant de lui répondre:

-Euh... Mer...Merci professeur.

Et je sortis en courant de son bureau avec un grand sourire victorieux qui échappa à mon cher maitre des potions. La première étape était un succès.

La journée du lundi se passa avec une lenteur affolante. J'avais expliqué à Ron et Hermione que j'allais prendre des cours de rattrapage avec Snape, bien évidemment Hermione avait tout de suite compris mais ce n'étais pas le cas de Ron qui continuait de dire que j'avais reçu un sort. Je me demandais comment il réagirait quand il saurait la vérité… à bien y réfléchir je ne voulais pas le savoir tout de suite. « mieux vaut attendre d'avoir du concret » m'avait dit Hermione. Je ne pouvais être plus d'accord qu'avec elle.

C'est amusé que j'arrivai aux cachots pour ma première "leçon particulière" après avoir quitté mes amis à la fin du repas du soir, non sans les encouragements discrets de ma meilleure amie.

Je frappai trois coups à la porte et entrai à la demande de mon professeur.

- Bonsoir professeur. Saluai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

- Bonsoir Potter, installez-vous. M'invita Snape de son ton habituellement froid et sec. Pour commencer, vous rédigerez un parchemin expliquant les étapes de la potion "d'Aiguise Méninges" afin que je puisse évaluer votre niveau comme il se doit. Vous avez trente minutes.

- Bien professeur.

Les premières étapes de la potion que j'avais préparée lors de ma quatrième année me revinrent en mémoire sans trop de difficulté. Mais je ne me souvenais plus si je devais ou pas mélanger la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre après avoir ajouté les "scarabées pilés". Je me décidais d'essayer de me remémorer les étapes de la potion avant de devoir demander de l'aide à Snape. J'étais amoureux certes, mais pas suicidaire. Tout en étant dans mes pensées, mon regard dériva sur Snape qui corrigeait des copies et une idée me vint subitement. Je portai ma plume à ma bouche et poussai un petit gémissement afin d'attirer l'attention de mon professeur, ce qui bien évidement fut un succès. Je suçai l'extrémité de ma plume, lui faisant faire des va et viens à l'intérieur de ma bouche et en gémissant discrètement tout en faisant semblant d'être perdu dans mes pensées pendant quelques temps avant de recommencer à écrire. Ce petit jeu dura plusieurs minutes. Je voulais évaluer la retenue de mon amour.

Et c'est avec plaisir que je vis le rouge monter aux joues de mon professeur qui ne me lâchait pas du regard. Il reprit contenance assez vite cependant et me fusilla de ses yeux noirs.

-Potter ! Cracha-t-il. Que croyez vous être entrain de faire ?

- Euh... je réfléchissais professeur. Dis-je avec un air aussi innocent que possible. Mais je doutais que ce dernier soit dupe.

- Drôle de façon de réfléchir Potter. Et peut-on savoir pourquoi vous réfléchissiez au lieu de faire votre devoir ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

- Et bien je ne me souviens plus du sens où je dois mélanger ma potion après avoir ajouté les scarabées. Fis-je doucement.

- Affligeant. murmura-t-il avant de reprendre. Il faut la mélanger dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre Potter ! Pressez-vous ! Il ne vous reste plus que cinq minutes.

- Oui professeur.

Etape deux réussie avec brio !

Les jours suivants furent assez similaires, je provoquais toujours un peu plus mon professeur et celui-ci s'efforçait de garder son masque impassible malgré ses rougissements de plus en plus prononcés. Je voyais bien que sa résistance commençait à faiblir mais il était tout de même coriace. Il me fallait frapper plus fort.

Ce n'est qu'au cinquième jour que je réussis enfin à avoir un résultat.

Ce jour là, j'étais venu à mon cour de rattrapage vêtu d'un simple jeans taille basse et d'une chemise noire, ce qui m'avait valu un regard noir mais aucune remarque acerbe ni de points en moins ne m'avait été donné. Je m'efforçai alors de ne pas montrer ma satisfaction. Mon professeur corrigeait des copies pour ne pas changer, et s'efforçait de ne pas lever les yeux vers moi. Je donnai un petit coup discret sur ma pierre de lune ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber à terre et d'attirer enfin l'attention de mon professeur sur moi.

J'étais à quatre patte par terre entrain de chercher ma pierre de lune et mon jeans de par sa taille basse avait glissé un peu plus et dévoilait à présent ma chute de reins et laissait deviner mon derrière bien musclé par le Quidditch. J'entendis tout d'un coup mon professeur haleter.

- Potter, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez exactement mais je vous serais grès d'arrêter immédiatement ou si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement je vous jure que je ne répond plus de rien. Sa voix était sifflante, il avait très clairement du mal à parler.

Je jubilai en comprenant le sens de cette phrase et décidai de continuer la provocation.

- Cesser quoi professeur ? De faire comme ceci ? Demandai-je tout en remuant légèrement les fesses.

Snape se raidit face à mon geste. Je voyais qu'il était sur le point de craquer et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir en ce moment.

-Très bien Potter ! Vous l'aurez voulu... Stupide Gryffindor. Souffla-t-il.

Avant même que je ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passe, il m'attrapa par un bras pour me relever et m'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes sauvagement. Le baiser était dur et enflammé, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fasciné pas ses lèvres si douces qui dévoraient ma bouche avec avidité.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour reprendre sa respiration, je ne pus faire autrement que de ressentir un vide terrible, mais qui se combla lorsque mon professeur repris possession de ma bouche. Cette fois-ci le baiser était doux et sensuel. Par manque de souffle, nous nous séparions à regret et restions là, front contre front à nous regarder. Mais comme on dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…

- Il est hors de question qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduise Potter ! Hurla brusquement Severus en m'agrippant le bras avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Il me conduisit fermement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe et me claqua ladite porte au nez avant même que je ne puisse réagir.

Je restai debout devant la salle, les bras pendants. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que je venais de me faire virer sans aucune forme de procès.

Furieux, je décidai de retourner dans la Salle Commune d'un pas rapide et prononçai le mot de passe dans un sifflement qui me rappelait trop bien celui de mon maître des potions. Je montai vivement les escaliers menant au dortoir vide à cette heure-ci et poussai la porte avec fracas qui rebondit dans un bruit sourd contre le mur faisant sursauter par la même occasion Ron qui était assis sur son lit et lisait un magazine sur le Quidditch.

Quand il me vit, il referma son livre avec précipitation, le jeta sur son lit et vint à ma rencontre.

-Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu as vieux frère ? Me demanda-t-il étonné en me conduisant jusqu'a mon lit. Il s'y assit à coter de moi et passa sa main droite dans mon dos en faisant des gestes circulaires pour m'apaiser. Snape t'a fait quelque chose ?

Poussé par ma colère, je lui avouais tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Depuis le début comment j'étais tombé amoureux de Snape, comment par la suite Hermione, voulant me remonter le moral lui avait fait parvenir la lettre que j'avais écrite et surtout comment j'avais monté un stupide plan avec l'aide d'Hermione pour séduire et allumé mon professeur. Je lui expliquais ensuite comment mon plan avait marché à merveille jusqu'à ce soir pour finir par comment je m'étais fait rejeter après ce baiser merveilleux.

Dès que j'eus terminé mon récit, je respirai un grand coup. Pour le coup je me sentis mieux, avoir parlé avec quelqu'un m'avais fais le plus grand bien. Mais la réalité me rattrapa brusquement. Je levais mon regard horrifié sur Ron. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait sur le point de faire une crise de je ne sais quoi. J'allais le secouer quand il retrouva enfin la parole:

- Toi ? Ave... avec... Sn...Snape ? Balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.

C'est alors que j'eus une réaction étrange : je ris. Mais il s'agissait d'un rire nerveux. Et malheureusement pour mon meilleur ami, ma colère était toujours présente et je lui répliquai:

- Oui moi et Snape Ron ! Désolé si ça n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais ! Mais si tu veux tu peux t'en aller et décider de ne plus me parler je m'en remettrai ! Lui crachai-je injustement. Je savais qu'il n'avait encore rien dit mais j'avais eu mon lot de déception pour ce soir et j'avais les nerfs à vif. Je regrettais d'avoir tout avoué à Ron au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre à nouveau mais décidai de le laisser parler. Au point où j'en étais, que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire ?

- Calme-toi Harry ! Commença doucement mon meilleur ami en levant les mains vers le ciel en signe de paix. Snape et toi... c'est... Surprenant... Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi lui et il va falloir que tu m'expliques sérieusement ce que tu lui trouves mais je pense que je pourrais m'y habituer avec le temps... beaucoup de temps… mais du moment que tu es heureux cela ne me pose aucun problème, tu es mon frère et tu le resteras Harry. Me fit-il d'un air rassurant.

Ses paroles m'avait à la fois surprise et touché et je ne pus faire autrement que de le prendre dans mes bras dans une étreinte fraternelle.

- Hey ! Harry ! Doucement, je ne suis pas gay moi ! Me dit-il mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.

- Ah Ah très drôle Ron ! Tu n'es pas mon type de mec rassure-toi. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Mione... Ma remarque eut l'effet désiré, mon meilleur ami prit une belle teinte rouge, et j'éclatai de rire, rapidement suivi par Ron. Cependant la réalité refit surfasse plus vite que je ne le pensais et ma joie s'effaça pour donner place à la tristesse.

- De toute façon Snape ne veut pas de moi. Dis-je sombrement en me rasseyant sur mon lit.

Ron vint s'asseoir à son tour à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste rassurant.

- Mais il partage tes sentiments, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Me dit-il en raffermissant sa prise légèrement. Il suffirait juste de provoquer un peu les choses.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Il le comprit à mon regard interrogateur et il reprit :

- La jalousie Harry ! Rends le jaloux, si vraiment il est amoureux de toi ça marchera crois-moi !

- Mais Ron c'est de Snape qu'on parle ! Et puis comment veux-tu que je fasse pour le rendre jaloux ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. La vérité c'est que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tout ça.

- C'est là que j'entre en jeux vieux frère ! Je t'autorise à te servir de moi pour cette fois ! me dit-il d'un air enjoué un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Voyant que je ne comprenais toujours pas il soupira :

-Il te suffit de mettre notre amitié en valeur Harry, comporte-toi avec moi comme tu le ferais avec Hermione, prends-moi dans tes bras pour me dire bonjour et tout...

J'éclatai furieusement de rire à ses paroles et décidai de jouer un peux avec lui pour voir s'il avait compris l'ampleur de ses paroles. Je me rapprochai alors lentement de lui avec un petit sourire aguicheur en posant doucement ma main sur son bras.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux que je me comporte ça Ronnie. Soufflai-je à son oreille en essayant de ne pas rigoler.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il me prenait mais quand il vit mon sourire moqueur il réalisa à qu'elle point sa tirade précédente était ambigüe, il piqua un fard et s'écroula de rire à son tour.

Je repris assez vite mes esprits cependant et confirmai que l'idée de Ron n'était pas mal du tout. Il m'assura par la suite qu'il se fichait de ce que pouvaient bien penser les autres de leurs comportements à venir. Ou bien tentait-il de se rassurer lui-même ?

Le lendemain matin, nous avions réussi à amener – plutôt kidnapper de force – Hermione dans une salle de classe en nous assurant que personne en nous entendrait et nous lui avions expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec Snape, comment j'avais fini par tout révéler à Ron, comment il avait réagi à cette annonce et enfin le plan qu'il avait trouvé afin de m'aider. Nous n'attendions plus que son avis sur le sujet. Elle fut étonnée de la réaction de Ron et, de bonheur, elle le prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue. Ron piqua un autre fard encore plus prononcé que celui de la veille et fit jouer sa modestie en faisant mine qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien ce qui nous fit sourire Hermione et moi.

Ils descendirent avant moi, me laissant seul quelques minutes le temps qu'ils s'installent dans la Grande Salle pour que je puisse arriver par la suite comme si je m'étais levé plus tard. Tout ceci dans le but que je fasse mine de leur dire bonjour en les étreignant chacun leur tour et que Snape puisse nous voir. Surtout le dernier point, il fallait vraiment qu'il nous voit. J'étais vraiment stressé, et si je faisais tout ça pour rien ? Comment réagirait-il ? Bon sang mais il fallait vraiment que je me calme. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, je sortis pour prendre la direction de la Grande Salle.

Lorsque j'arrivai, je lançai un regard furtif et fus heureux de voir mon professeur installait à sa table en train de déjeuner qui me lança un regard furtif à mon entrée. Je m'avançai donc confiant vers mes amis et sentis son regard brulant poser sur moi avec insistance. Mes amis se levèrent pour me dire bonjour, et j'étreignis Hermione en premier, quand le tour de Ron arriva, il me fit un clin d'œil et m'étreignit avec une tape amicale dans le dos bien plus longtemps que ce qu'un ami faisait généralement. Au même moment mon regard accrocha deux Onyx. Une fois que nous nous fûmes séparés, je m'assis à la table de façon à pouvoir voir mon professeur et fut stupéfait de voir qu'il s'était levé et s'apprêtait à partir sans même prendre le temps de finir son petit déjeuner. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus fut son regard noir _dégouté_.

Les matins suivant furent semblables aux autres et je commençais à perdre espoir. Mes cours de rattrapages étaient un vrai calvaire et je songeais sérieusement à abandonner.

Au début j'avais cru que le fait d'enlacer mon meilleur ami plus longtemps que la normal tous les matins le ferait enragé et qu'il viendrait me voir pour me dire de cesser cette mascarade et qu'il comprendrait que je faisais ça uniquement pour le rendre jaloux mais il était resté indifférent. Alors avec Ron nous avions poussé le vice un peu plus loin en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre pendant les repas et faisant semblant de se chuchoter à l'oreille puis au fur et à mesure des jours, on avait commencé à le narguer dans son cours. Mais rien, aucune réaction. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir puisque toute l'école jasait sur notre comportement. Pauvre Ron d'ailleurs il ne savait plus quoi faire et moi non plus à vrai dire.

J'étais fatigué de ce jeu là. Snape avait gagné.

Le samedi matin, j'arrivai à la table des Gryffindor et m'y assis directement. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de me battre et en avait parlé la veille a mes amis. Le petit déjeuner fini, je sortis de la grande salle y laissant mes amis qui eux n'avaient pas terminé.

Alors que je dépassais la porte, je vis Snape qui arrivait des cachots. En me voyant, il eut un rictus mauvais et me cracha :

- Mais qu'avons-nous là… Alors Potter, en colère contre votre petit ami Weasley ? Pas de démonstration affective aujourd'hui ?

A cette phrase, je sentis mon cœur battre fortement dans ma poitrine. Je jubilai en constatant que le plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Je décidai de jouer alors ma carte secrète.

- Pourquoi vous êtes jaloux _professeur_ ? Demandai-je moqueur en accentuant mon dernier mot de façon volontaire pour le provoquer.

Il était visiblement amusé, je pouvais le voir dans son regard mais pourtant son attitude ne laissait rien paraître. Au lieu de me répondre comme je m'y attendais, il déclara d'un ton autoritaire :

- Suivez-moi Potter. Puis il ajouta plus bas dans un murmure. Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre.

Je le suivis sans hésitation et vit qu'il me conduisait à son bureau. Un grand sourire niais prit place sur mon visage alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et m'invitait à entrer.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et j'entendis ses pas se rapprocher inexorablement. J'étais dos à lui et ne voyais pas ce qu'il faisait mais je sentis soudainement son souffle sur ma nuque ce qui m'envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. J'étais totalement incapable de bouger et attendais la suite, trop pris dans ces sensations quand il me dit enfin :

- Jaloux ? Moi ? Mais jaloux de qui Potter ? De cet imbécile de Weasley ? Tsss ne soyez pas ridicule !

Il avait fini sa phrase en levant les yeux au ciel de manière blasée. J'étais amusé par sa mauvaise foi mais un peu irrité de l'insulte qu'il avait dit envers Ron ce que je m'empressai de lui faire savoir.

- Ecoute Severus, j'aimerais s'il te plait que tu cesses d'insulter mes amis, et puis tu sais, Ron n'est pas si imbécile que ça...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et attendis qu'il s'y intéresse ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire j'en étais sûr.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il vous fait dire une chose pareille Potter ? Et je ne vous ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom sale morveux ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix faussement colérique.

Sa réponse avait mis du temps à franchir ses lèvres mais elle était arrivée et elle me fit sourire mais il était plus que temps pour moi d'avouer à Snape que tout ça avait été fait dans le seul et unique but de le rendre jaloux.

-Et bien... C'est lui même qui m'a conseillé de vous rendre jaloux _professeur_. Soufflai-je en jouant avec les mots pour essayer de faire passer la vérité sur un ton léger. Quand il m'a vu remonter dans la salle commune la semaine dernière énervé et triste, il a tout de suite compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'inquiéter alors je lui ai tout raconté, ma lettre, notre discussion, notre baiser et votre rejet…

Une fois ma tirade fini, je regrettai immédiatement de lui avoir avoué la vérité. Dire qu'il était en colère aurait été un mensonge. Il était bouillonnant de rage et s'il avait eu le pouvoir de lancer l'Avada avec ses yeux, je peux dire sans prétention aucune que je serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains encore une fois et attendis qu'il explose ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

- TU AS FAIS QUOI ? Potter tu le fais exprès ou tu es véritablement un abruti ? Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que si Minerva venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ici, j'irais tout droit à Azkaban ?

Furieux, je ne pouvais pas le laisser en dire d'avantage et pris la défense de mon frère de cœur.

- Ron et Hermione sont mes amis, Severus, et jamais ils ne me trahiront ! Oublierais-tu que nous sommes à Gryffindor ? Ils sont loyaux, et je leurs confierais ma propre vie si il le fallait. Mais ne te fatigues pas Severus, j'ai compris… J'abandonne. Lâchai-je dans un profond soupire. Tu me détestes et cela ne changera jamais. Je ferais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous et tout redeviendra comme avant puisque c'est ce que tu veux... Alors au revoir professeur Snape !

Je lui crachai cette dernière phrase au visage et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que deux bras puissants m'avaient attrapé et conduit jusqu'au bureau où mon professeur m'assit face à lui. Nos regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant qu'il ne plonge sur mes lèvres dans un baiser endiablé. A bout de souffle, nous nous détachions et il me dit :

- Je ne te déteste pas gamin insolant.

- Si vous ne me détestez pas, comment expliquez-vous tous ses sarcasmes et toutes ses retenues ?

- C'est simple, je ne pouvais pas risquer de faire tomber ma couverture d'espion en me comportant avec toi comme j'aurais voulu le faire, il ne fallait pas que les Slytherins se doutent de quelque chose. Et il était plus facile de faire semblant de te détester que de t'ignorer, pour les retenues c'était également pour cette raison.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Depuis combien de temps as-tu ces sentiments pour moi ?

Il ne fit pas grand cas du tutoiement que je m'étais décidé à employer à mon tour et me répondit :

- Qui te dit que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais embrassé si tu n'en avais pas !

- Tu prétends me connaître Potter ?

- Depuis combien de temps ? Répétai-je avec force.

Sa réponse mit beaucoup de temps à franchir ses lèvres, je commençai à regretter mes paroles lorsqu'enfin il souffla :

- Trop longtemps…

Je souris à cette réflexion, ce qui le fit sourire en retour et je me figeai. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et émouvant que Severus Snape en train de sourire. À ce moment précis je sus qu'il était l'homme avec qui je voulais faire ma vie.

Le baiser qui s'en suivi était doux et passionné, sa langue vint me caresser la lèvre pour demander l'asile de ma bouche et j'entrouvris mes lèvres pour entamer un ballet langoureux. Le manque de souffle nous fit nous séparer trop tôt. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre tout en me promettant monts et merveilles.

- Je t'aime Severus. Chuchotai-je tout près de son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

La porte se referma sur nos corps enlacés et nus et dont on entendit plus que nos gémissements dans les fins fonds des cachots.

**FIN**


End file.
